


Just Thinking

by FlamencoDiva



Series: What Could Have Been [5]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Sam checks in on Y/N after she settles into Lawrence.





	Just Thinking

_January 2017_

Sam drove from Lebanon to Lawrence. Y/N had just finished moving in, and the British men of letters were taken care of. Y/N had given him her new address, but he had to make sure, he had to try and check on her. He was sure he was speeding past the reasonable limit, but he didn’t care. Y/N was his best friend and the mother to his nephew. Sam slowed down as he reached the small neighborhood Y/N and AJ had moved into. Sam left Dean alone with Jack, he hoped the kid would be ok, but Sam just needed to make sure Y/N was really… Y/N. 

Slowing the impala down, even more, Sam began looking at the house numbers until he saw the familiar Y/F/C ’67 Camaro in the driveway. Sam parked the Impala on the curve, turned the ignition on and climbed out. Sam jogged up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. He sighed when AJ had answered but noticed that Y/N was holding her gun. 

“Come inside, very slowly…” She glared at him suspiciously. 

Sam nodded and walked inside, noting that AJ had the door with one hand and a silver blade with another. Same walked past the thin rug by the front door and nodded to AJ. AJ took the knife and pressed it up against Sam’s skin. Sam watched as Y/N’s face changed to one of relief, she disarmed her gun as AJ put away the blade and hugged Sam. 

“Thank god, tell me what’s going on?” She whispered. 

“He’s ok if that’s what you are asking,” He whispered in her ear. 

“Don’t care Sam… I… Are YOU ok?” She took his face in her hands and searched his eyes. 

“As ok as I can be in this kind of life Y/N,” he smiled after he let her go and turned to AJ. 

Sam looked at his nephew. AJ was the spitting image of Dean at fifteen. Sam knew that Y/N didn’t want AJ to know Dean. This made Sam both angry and sad. Sad for his brother and angry that he can’t tell his nephew that he is his uncle and who his father is. Sam took a look at Y/N as she walked to the kitchen. 

“Hey Sam, guess what?” AJ smiled. 

“What is it, kid?” Sam smiled. 

“I got my learners permit! That means I can learn to drive!” AJ beamed. “Going to drive the Camaro.” 

“We’ll see Alexander Jayce!” Y/N called from the kitchen. 

Sam walked into the kitchen and watched as she placed a pie in the oven. He missed seeing her bake. He smiled as she prepared what seemed like an apple pie. Sam noticed the sad look in her face as she placed the top pie crust over the filling. 

“ **What are you thinking about?** ” Sam muttered. 

Y/N hastily wiped a tear away from her eye, “Nothing… Nothing, just um…wondering how you like your steak?” she gave him a weak smile. 

“Y/N/N,” he whispered before rushing to her and taking her in his arms hugging tight. 

“Just so I have my mind at ease, is he ok?” she breathed. 

“He is, but he keeps to himself, he is… resistant to Jack, Lucifer’s son, and well… Y/N, he keeps dreaming about you… he thinks I can’t hear him but he’s always calling out for you.” Sam sighed and looked to Y/N. 

“Sam, it’s not going to happen, ok. I just… I can’t… It’s been way too long. Besides… it’s… he had Lisa, he could always go back to her, he was happy,” She rasped. 

“Y/N,” Sam muttered. 

Y/N gave him a look and shook her head. She focused on cooking while AJ took Sam away to show him his latest invention. Y/N’s mind still wandered to thoughts of Dean. She wondered if she would ever see him again. But what would she do? She was so angry at him and so much time had passed. Her feelings mixed with anger and love. She looked to her son, the spitting image of Dean and she was happy with that being the only connection to him. But she would still be just thinking about him, just to keep her memories pure. 


End file.
